


Pieces of the Past

by verhalen



Series: Keeping Up With The Fëanorions [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fëanor Is A Butt, Nerdanel Is Done With Fëanor's Shit, Old Married Couple, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: Fingon is visiting Maedhros and Fëanor takes Maedhros down memory lane.





	Pieces of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).



> A bit of a sequel to ["Fatherhood Is A Hell Of A Drug"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735762). Chantress: "Now I'm imagining Feanor embarrassing the Hells out of Maedhros when he and Fingon start dating." So this had to happen.

As Maedhros and Fingon cuddled together before the fire, Fëanor smiling at them fondly, Maedhros felt almost a little silly for having feared his father's disapproval at the union. He had been relieved to hear Fëanor and Fingolfin had been lovers for a very long time, and felt it was only natural their sons would be drawn to each other as well.  
  
Though he could have done without his father responding to "I'm having sex with Fingon" with "Greetings, having sex with Fingon, I'm Adar."  
  
Being reminded of that moment, he wondered if his intuition was trying to tell him Fëanor would be even more ridiculous, and his heart started racing when Fëanor did in fact get up to say, "Fingon, you ought to get to know your mate better. Here, let me show you a few pieces of history."  
  
They were all fairly innocuous - the hide from the first animal Maedhros brought down, pressed leaves from the first plant Maedhros grew, a framed crude scribble that Maedhros recognized as his first drawing. Fingon laughed and tousled his cousin's hair. "I wanted my boys to have a well-rounded upbringing," Fëanor explained. "I know your father has focused more on scholarship and swordsmanship, Fingon."  
  
Maedhros almost relaxed. None of that was so bad.  
  
Then Fëanor took down an interesting-looking small bronze sculpture that Maedhros had always been curious about but had never inquired as to what it was. "Ah. Here." He held it out in front of Fingon, who took it and examined it closely before passing it back.  
  
"What is it?" Fingon asked.  
  
"Maedhros's first poop."  
  
Maedhros facepalmed. "Thanks, Adar."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"CURUFINWË FËANÁRO FINWION, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO THROW THAT AWAY." Nerdanel was standing in the doorway of the drawing room, hands on hips, glaring daggers at her husband.  
  
" _Feisty_ ," Fëanor said under his breath with a little growl. Then he made an innocent face at Nerdanel and said, "I did. And then that night I pulled it out of the trash. You didn't say throw it away _permanently._ "  
  
Nerdanel threw her hands in the air and walked off making noises.  
  
"She'll be a lot of fun tonight." Fëanor grinned, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Adar, I don't know what's worse, you showing off my first..." Maedhros gestured at the bronze "sculpture", making a noise. "Or knowing you and Nana will be at it later."  
  
"Both?" Fingon looked at him.  
  
"All right then." Fëanor walked over to a display case. "Here's Maedhros's security blanket from when he was small, that he still asks for when it thunders..."


End file.
